detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Love Letter
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Theme song: |Togetsukyou ~Kimi Omofu~ |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev movie: |« The Darkest Nightmare |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} The Crimson Love Letter is the 21th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It will be released in Japan on April 15, 2017. Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' A bombing case at Nichiuri TV in autumn. The Satsuki Cup, which crowns the winner of Japan's Hyakunin Isshu, is currently being filmed inside the facility. The incident results in a big commotion and, while the building is burning to ashes, the only people left inside are Heiji and Kazuha. They get rescued just in time by Conan, who rushes to the scene. Both the identity and purposes of the bomber are unknown. While confusion takes over due to the explosion, Conan meets a mysterious beautiful girl who claims she is "Heiji's fiancée". Her name is Momiji Ooka and she is the Kyoto High School champion of the Karuta game. As fate would have it, Kazuha is going to face Momiji in the Hyakunin Isshu, so she begins to train with the help of Heiji's mother, Shizuka, who is a skilled Karuta player. At the same time, in a Japanese house in Arashiyama, Kyoto's outskirts, the reigning Satsuki Cup champion is murdered. Pictures of the crime scene reveal Momji's presence. Additionally, several Karuta cards were spread around the victim. Conan and Heiji, along with the Osaka and Kyoto police departments, begin their investigation on the Satsuki Cup and the related murder case. As the inquiry goes on, they come across a secret connected with the Hyakunin Isshu. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Music Togetsukyou ~Kimi Omofu~ (渡月橋 ～君 想ふ～ Togetsu Bridge ~Thinking of You~), by Mai Kuraki. Preview and Teaser information ;Movie 20: The Darkest Nightmare The post-credits teaser at the end of the movie shows falling momiji leaves. Heiji Hattori's voice says: "So... You've been keeping that a secret, huh..." (しのぶれど・・・っちゅうわけか Shinobure do・・・tchi yuuwakeka?). ;Let's Talk with Gosho Aoyama-sensei Day 2016 *Next year's movie will be a love story of Shinichi and Ran. The Kansai members will appear, too.　　 ;　Postcards and Animal Crossing promotional hints : *2017's Conan movie is planned to be a super love comedy (laugh). *The protagonist of next year's movie is Kazuha ♥. (laugh) *Heiji will show up in next year's movie (laugh). *There are many appearances of Heiji in next year's movie (laugh). *Next year's movie is planned to be Heiji and Kazuha's love comedy ♥. *2016-09-25 The new movie's teaser is finished *2016-09-25 It's pink and red and lovey-dovey *2016-09-25 The title is "Ka◯◯◯◯◯ no ◯n◯" (revealed to be "Karakurenai no renka"[4]) *2016-10-03 I can't believe you figured out the title...; *2016-10-03 Some said it was "Kazuha-chan' samba"...⇒ *2016-10-03 ⇒ There are a lot of possibilities ( ` з ´ ) The poster drawn by Gosho Aoyama and the Japanese title were revealed in the Shonen Sunday issue #01/2017 on November 30th, 2016. Trivia *Takahiro Ōkura, a detective novelist famed for his Assistant Inspector Fukuie series (featured in Volume 85), wrote the script for the movie. It was his second Conan work. The first is the script for The Mysterious Boy, which is different from the movie, being really showyand and flashy. Gallery For the full gallery see: The Crimson Love Letter/Gallery See also *Movies References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies